Voidtale
by Amaria4565
Summary: A human has reached the Underground, when a promise remains pending, the human must make way for the whole world of monsters, where Save and Reset can not be used by Frisk.    But someone can do it in order to protect them...
1. 01 Fallen Human

.

"Vaya…" Dijo con calma observando al humano. "Esto si es algo que no esperaba ver" comento manteniendo el control.

Eso fue sorprendente, un acontecimiento inesperado, pues paso mucho tiempo, frente a sus ojos había un humano, descansaba sobre muchas flores doradas, crecieron y mantuvieron con vida al humano.

"En realidad me sorprende que sigas con vida" miro el hoyo en la parte superior, donde la luz del sol, atravesaba y llegaba. "Me cuestiono cómo es posible" murmuro sin dejar de mirar.

"Es una gran caída…"

Con un rápido chequeo, evaluó su HP disponible; en décimas.

Realmente debe reanudar el cuidado de las flores, no están cumpliendo bien su función, levanto su mano, haciendo aparecer un brillo verde en sus ojos y uno blanco en el corazón inverso colgando del cuello.

"Supongo que no puedo dejarte morir"

.

HP Restaurado.

.


	2. 02 Bad Memories

.

"Oye humano…" una lejana voz hablo.

"¿Estas bien?" se oyó preocupado.

"Vamos, despierta" pidió.

El humano despertó, mirando hacia arriba, conservando el silencio y la calma ante el esqueleto que le miraba con una sonrisa, este le extendió la mano, ayudándole a levantarse; este ser extraño mantenía los pies lejos del suelo, y no borraba su sonrisa feliz.

"Hola, soy Sans" dijo agitando la mano, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Frisk" respondió sonriente a la vez.

"Ese es un buen nombre" parecía decir la verdad. "Bien, supongo que debo explicar cómo funcionan las cosas aquí" soltó su mano y señalo a la extraña puerta.

"Debes tener cuidado con _ciertos_ individuos en este lugar" los ojos del corto esqueleto brillaban en un tono cian y un poco de amarillo. "Especialmente con uno" haciendo referencia a una dorada flor esperando en la siguiente sala.

"Te pediré que no hables con esa flor" en realidad, era más una orden. "Es por tu bien y seguridad"

El humano permaneció en silencio.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Frisk.

"Bien…" hizo una pausa, "Puede intentar hacerte daño" una respuesta simple y honesta.

"Además…"

Se quedó callado, recordando el pasado, todas aquellas veces donde ha enfrentado a la flor en un largo pasillo dorado, recordando el cantar de aves. Agito la cabeza, apartando eso, no necesitaba saberlo.

"No tenemos la mejor historia" le dio la espalda al joven humano.

.


	3. 03 Stay Away

.

Una ira consume su corazón, había hecho demasiado uso del Reset, para que la flor terminase repitiendo el patrón demente; Frisk se alejó, sintiendo esa mala energía, luego, reacciono, recordando donde esta y con quien.

"Lamento eso" se disculpó, "Pero realmente debes alejarte de esa flor" paso una mano detrás de su cabeza, "Podría salir muy mal si lo intentas…"

Frisk asintió y se dispuso a avanzar, agitando la mano, despidiéndose, Sans se conservó tranquilo, hasta que una imagen atravesó su mente; unos ojos rojos le miraban y una sonrisa cubría su rostro, se congelo; las semejanzas eran varias.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo el otro humano acercándose con las manos en la espalda.

Sans miro con disgusto a su visitante, quien le abrazo con descaro, riéndose.

"De verdad crees que puedes ayudarle" era divertido para Chara, "Como con los otros…"

Esas palabras dolieron bastante, los ojos del esqueleto tenían lágrimas azules, Chara se alejó, en la dirección opuesta a Frisk.

"No te lamentes por tus intentos fallidos" sugirió, "Solo te diré una cosa más, Sans"

Chara se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole.

.

 ** _"No intentes detener lo inevitable…"_**

 ** _._**


	4. 04 Failed Mission

.

En el pasado, había encontrado a todos los humanos que llegaron al mundo subterráneo, incluyendo a Chara, no siempre fue así, la muerte corrompe a cualquier ser, siempre y cuando pueda su alma sobrevivir a morir, ya si el mal actuaba, era cuestión si se dejaban consumir.

Conoció a cada humano, cada rasgo característico del alma y como murieron, intento protegerles, no pudo, y sin poder volver el tiempo atrás, se hacia un nuevo archivo cuando los humanos morían, reemplazando el propio, impidiendo regresar.

Eran esas cosas en la línea temporal, las no modificables, solo pudo hacer algo, alterando lo suficiente la historia, y una manera burlesca del universo, para no repetir ciertas modificaciones y protegerse, era guardando automáticamente, irónico cuando lo hace; era deprimente.

Frisk se detuvo, dándose la vuelta y mirando al simpático esqueleto con la mirada perdida, luego reacciono y le volvió a despedir con la mano, indicando con la misma que continúe, una vez se fue, suspiro.

No volvería a fallar, debía cumplir con su palabra, esta vez quizá pueda hacerlo bien, y tendrá mucha ayuda, aunque estos no recordasen que alguna vez la pidió.

Quiso calmarse, no tuvo capacidad, se hundió tanto en sus pensamientos, los cuales se interrumpieron con su mano adolorida, escucho una risa familiar, la ira apareció, sabía quién era, se arrepentiría de esto.

.


	5. 05 Last Mistake

.

"Howdy, soy Flowey, Flowey la flor" saludo la flor apareciendo de la nada.

Frisk recordó su conversación con el esqueleto, trato de evadirle, pero esta flor le detuvo.

"Hmmm…" dijo pensativamente, "Eres nuevo en el Underground, ¿Verdad?" no respondió, pero esta flor continuo hablando.

"Debes estar tan confundido" exclamo. "Alguien tiene que enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí"

Al no haber nadie más…

"Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo" dijo la flor.

"¿Preparado?" cuestiono, "¡Aquí vamos!"

La flor hizo aparecer un corazón rojo.

"Ves ese corazón" comenzó, "Esa es tu alma, la culminación de tu ser" la flor sonreía de manera sospechosa, "Tu alma comienza siendo débil, pero puedes hacerte fuerte si consigues LV"

Frisk permaneció en confusión, viendo esto, Flowey siguió hablando.

"¿Qué es LV?" pregunto, "Love, por supuesto" le respondió.

"Quieres algo de Love, ¿Verdad?"

No le dejo responder nuevamente.

"No te preocupes, compartiré un poco contigo" dijo giñando su ojo y sacando la lengua.

Cinco bolitas blancas aparecieron sobre Flowey, girando y flotando.

"Allí abajo, el amor es compartido a través de pequeños blancos… _pétalos amistosos_ " esa pausa pensativa era mala señal.

"¿Estás listo?" las bolitas blancas comenzaron a acercarse, "Muévete alrededor, agarra todas las que puedas"

Pero Frisk esquivo todas y la flor no parece feliz por esto.

"Hey, las has perdido" su expresión cambio. "Vamos a intentarlo otra vez, ¿De acuerdo?"

Aparecieron más pétalos y una vez más le evadió todas, enfureciéndole más.

"¿Es una broma?" pregunto ya enfadada la flor, "¿Acaso eres tonto?" dijo molesto, "¡Ve hacia las balas!" grito, "Pétalos amistosos" corrigió rápidamente.

Otra vez las evadió, molestando a Flowey, y Frisk no tiene por donde escapar.

"Sabes lo que está pasando aquí, ¿No es así?" el rostro amable, cambio a una expresión maligna, "Solamente esperabas verme sufrir"

Un aro de _pétalos amistosos_ apareció alrededor del alma de Frisk, evitando que pueda escapar.

"¡Muere!" dijo con su malvada sonrisa, riéndose.

Los _pétalos_ comenzaron a acercarse, pero desaparecieron, confundiendo al humano y a la flor.

"Pero, ¿Qué?" dijo la flor, preguntándose lo sucedido.

"Hola Flowey" la voz detrás de la flor llamo.

La flor comenzó a temblar, levantando la mirada, encontrando la cara del esqueleto, con una sonrisa que no era alegría realmente.

"¿Acaso querías lastimar al humano?" su voz era diferente.

"¿Qué?" dijo _asombrado_ por la acusación, "Yo no quería lastimarle.

Sans volteo a ver a Frisk, quien asintió, regreso a ver a la flor, quien se rio.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto, "Tú no puedes hacerme daño"

"Yo no, ella lo hará" dijo Sans sin quitar su sonrisa.

"¿Quién?"

Una bola de fuego golpeo a la flor, haciendo que saliese volando, apareciendo un monstruo con aspecto de cabra.

"Que terrible criatura, torturando a un joven inocente…" ante el mirar de Frisk, dijo "Ah, no tienes que tener miedo, mi niño"

"Soy Toriel, la cuidadora de las Ruinas" se presentó con una sonrisa real, "Paso por este lugar todos los días para ver si alguien se ha caído" explico al humano.

"Eres el primer humano que viene aquí en mucho tiempo" hubo silencio.

"Ven, te guiare a través de las catacumbas"

"Por este camino" dijo avanzando hacia una puerta, desapareciendo por ella.

Frisk regreso la vista hacia atrás, donde Sans se mantiene flotando, asintiéndole, diciendo que le siga, el humano sonrió y fue tras Toriel; de cualquier manera, su deber es asegurarse del bienestar del niño.

No paso mucho, Frisk y Sans avanzaron a la puerta.

.


	6. 06 The Ruins

.

Llegaron a una habitación morada, donde Toriel se les iba adelantando, subiendo las escaleras, yéndose por otra puerta, Frisk se cuestionaba si ella no vio la estrella flotando entre el par de escaleras.

"¿Qué es eso?" señalo la estrella.

"Eso no es importante ahora" dijo con calma.

Frisk siguió a Toriel, haciendo caso omiso a la estrella, Sans permaneció mirándola, se acercó y la toco…

 _._

 _"La sombra de las Ruinas viene por arriba"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

 _._

Save . Return

.

Sans . LV 1 . 06:37

Ruins – Entance

File saved.

.

Con eso hecho, siguió avanzando, buscando a Frisk y a Toriel, quien ya le estaba explicando como el lugar estaba lleno de puzles y la necesidad de completarlo para seguir avanzando.

.

 _Solo los que no temen pueden proceder._

 _Valientes, tontos._

 _Ambos no caminan por el camino del medio._

 _._

"Para hacer progreso aquí tu necesitaras activar varios interruptores" dijo ella, "No te preocupes, he marcado los que tienes que activar" con esto se fue otra vez.

Hubo una nota.

.

 _*Mantente en el camino._

 _._

Frisk regreso, cruzando por pequeños puentes, por debajo de estos pasaba el agua, allá en la pared hubo un interruptor marcado con varias flechas amarillas, con una nota.

.

 _*Por favor, presiona el interruptor._

 _-Toriel_

.

El humano lo presiono y siguió avanzando, pasando por el siguiente puente, presionando el siguiente interruptor.

"¡Esplendido!" exclamo, "Estoy orgullosa de ti, pequeño"

"Vamos a movernos a la siguiente habitación"

Por alguna razón se le iba adelantando, no importaba, siempre y cuando la encontrase, y Sans permaneciera detrás, eso ultimo no importaba, aunque no comprende porque, quisiera que estuviese a un lado. Por algún motivo, Toriel no le ve, era extraño.

"Como un humano viviendo en el Underground, los monstruos intentaran atacarte" inicio explicando esto, "Necesitaras estar preparado para esta situación"

"Sin embargo, ¡No te preocupes!" dijo con una sonrisa, "El proceso es simple"

"Cuando te encuentres con un monstruo, entraras en una batalla" dijo ella, "Mientras estés en una batalla, inicia una conversación amistosa" sugirió, "Tomate tu tiempo, yo vendré a resolver el conflicto"

"Practica hablando con ese _Dummy_ " señalo al maniquí.

Frisk se acercó a un muñeco en el otro lado de la sala.

.

 _*Has encontrado un Dummy_

 _._

Actuar. Dummy. Hablar.

.

 _*Tú hablas con el Dummy… No parece mucho para la conversación._

 _*Toriel se ve feliz contigo._

*¡Has ganado! *Has conseguida 0 XP y 0 gold.

.

"Ah, ¡Muy bien! ¡Eres muy bueno!" una vez más, ella salió por otra puerta.

"Hay otro puzzle en esta habitación, me pregunto si podrás resolverlo" fueron avanzando a otra parte de la sala.

De pronto, apareció un Froggit.

.

 _*¡Froggit te ataca!_

 _._

Actuar. Froggit. Cumplido.

.

 _*Froggit no entendió lo que dices, pero se siente bien de cualquier forma._

 _._

Toriel apareció, dando una mirada amenazante al Froggit, quien se fue alejando. Frisk se acercó al mensaje.

.

 _*La habitación del oeste, es el modelo de la sala este._

 _._

Frisk llego con Toriel.

"Este es el puzzle, pero…" se quedó pensativa, "Aquí, toma mi mano por un momento"

Frisk le dio la mano, ayudándole a atravesar el puzzle de puntas afiladas, las cuales sobresalen del piso, era interesante cuestionarse porque existía algo así y a quien intentaban detener con eso.

"Los puzles parecen un poco demasiado peligrosos por ahora"

"Lo has hecho excelente por ahora, mi niño"

"Sin embargo, tengo una petición difícil que hacerte" hubo silencio, "Me gustaría que caminaras hasta el final de esta habitación por ti mismo"

"Perdóname por esto…"

Toriel corrió, dejando confundido al humano, quien regreso su vista a Sans, quien se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Frisk comenzó a recorrer el extenso pasillo, queriendo flotar como el esqueleto.

Sería más fácil.

Toriel salió por detrás de un pilar.

"Felicitaciones, mi niño" al ver a Frisk, continuo, "No te preocupes, no te he abandonado" Frisk parecía feliz por ello, "Solo estaba detrás de este pilar todo el tiempo" le revelo, "Gracias por confiar en mi"

Un momento de silencio.

"Como sea, hay una importante razón para este ejercicio" dijo ella, "…Para probar tu independencia"

"Debo atender algunos asuntos, así que estarás solo por un rato" no se ve contenta con hacerlo, pero, "Por favor, permanece aquí" le pidió, "Es peligroso explorar por ti mismo"

"Tengo una idea" Toriel saco algo, "Te daré un celular" ella se lo entrego, "Si tú necesitas algo, solo llama"

"Se bueno, ¿De acuerdo?"

Toriel se fue y Frisk decidió sentarse y esperar, Sans hablo con el humano acerca de Toriel y quien era en las Ruinas, cuando el celular sonó.

"Hola, soy Toriel" dijo la voz al otro lado, "Los recados me están tomando más tiempo del usual" parecía extrañada por ello, "Debes espérame otros cinco minutos"

"Gracias por tu paciencia"

Sans sonrió por eso, solamente no comprendió el motivo. Siguieron hablando, el esqueleto le hablaba de la historia del Underground, cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

"Hola, soy Toriel" ella otra vez hablo, "He encontrado lo que estaba buscando" dijo ella, "Pero antes de poder agarrarlo, un pequeño perrito blanco me lo ha arrebatado" su voz sonaba irritada por lo ocurrido.

"Que extraño" opino para sí, "¿Crees que a los perros les gusta la harina?"

Frisk miro a Sans, interrogando eso…

"Eh, es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto" continuo hablando.

"Voy a tardar un poco más, espero lo entiendas"

Con eso volvió a colgar, y siguieron conversando, esta vez, entrando en un dilema acerca del pequeño perro y su gusto por la harina, una vez más sonó el teléfono, pero del otro lado se oyó jadeos, ambos miraban el dispositivo son sorpresa.

"¡Guau! ¡Guau!" era un perro, "Guau… ¡Guau!" siguió ladrando.

"¡Para, por favor!" una voz lejana dijo. "Devuélveme el teléfono"

La llamada termino, con ambos sin entender lo sucedido. Luego volvió a sonar; se oían ronquidos, al parecer era el mismo perro descansando sobre el teléfono.

"¿Hola? ¿Perrito…?" al parecer le está buscando, "¿Dónde estás…?" pregunto, "¡Te daré unas palmaditas en la cabeza!"

Los ronquidos se detuvieron.

"…Si me devuelves el teléfono"

Los ronquidos continuaron. Más tarde volvió a sonar, oyéndose el mismo roncar, luego sonó un estornudo.

"¡Ven, perrito-perrito-perrito!" llamaba Toriel, "Oh, cielos, no debería tener a mi invitado esperando tanto" dijo para sí misma, "…Oh no, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hemos hablado…?" se preguntó notando el tiempo extenso entre llamadas.

"Quizá incluso está llamando y…" se escuchó aterrada, "¡Ven, perrito!" siguió llamándole.

Volvió a sonar más tarde.

Ronquido, bostezo, parpadeo, bostezo, ronquido.

"Perrito… ven perrito…" a lo lejos se oyó una voz, "Oh, cielos" exclamo con cansancio, "Me pregunto cómo estará…"

Sonó una vez más, oyéndose el roncar del perrito, se colgó después de eso.

Ya paso mucho tiempo, Frisk abandono la sala, aunque fue algo cómico el incidente con el perrito, pero ya necesitaba salir y tal vez encontrarla. Al salir, recibió una llamada.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola?" llamo la voz, "Soy Toriel"

"Mis disculpas" dijo ella, "Un perrito me había robado el teléfono" le explico, aunque ambos ya lo sabían, "No habría podido ayudarte si hubieses llamado"

"De todas formas, he podido recuperarlo" continuo, "Sigues en esa habitación, ¿No?"

Como llamo en el preciso momento que abandono la sala, un misterio, "¡Que niño más bueno!" exclamo ella.

"Hay algunos puzles más adelante que me gustaría explicarte" comento con alegría, "Si los intentas solucionar por ti mismo, podría ser peligroso"

"Pórtate bien, ¿De acuerdo?"

Con esto finalizo la llamada.

Frisk se acercó al Froggit.

"Ribbit, ribbit" hablo el monstruo, "Disculpa, humano" llamo, "Tengo un consejo para ti sobre luchar con los monstruos"

"Si _actúas_ de una cierta manera o _luchas_ hasta que casi los venzas" dijo con tranquilidad, "Puede que ya no quieran luchar contigo…"

"Si un monstruo no quiere pelear contigo, por favor…" se detuvo, "Usa algo de compasión, humano" sugirió feliz.

"Ribbit"

Sobre un montón de hojas, Frisk miro otra estrella, Sans se acercó a ella y la toco…

.

 _"Jugar con las hojas"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

 _._

Save . Return

.

Sans . LV 1 . 31:27

Ruins – Leaf Pile

File saved.


	7. 07 Leave The Ruins

Frisk siguió avanzando por las ruinas, luego de perdonar un Froggit y tomar un dulce, siguió caminando, hasta recibir otra llamada. Sans se mantenía siguiéndole a una corta distancia, sin intervenir demasiado en sus acciones, casi juzgando las mismas.

"Hola, soy Toriel" llamo del otro lado, "Por ninguna razón en particular…" hizo una pausa "¿Qué prefieres? ¿Canela o caramelo?" pregunto.

En realidad no tenía problema con alguna, pero debe responder.

"Canela" respondió.

"Oh, ya veo" se oía calmada, "Te lo agradezco mucho" y la llamada llego a final.

No había dado dos pasos cuando sonó de nuevo.

"No es que no te guste el caramelo, ¿Verdad?" parece preocupada, "Sé cuál es tu preferencia, pero…"una vez silencio.

"¿Te apartarías si lo encontrases en tu plato?" interrogo, "Bien, bien, lo entiendo" no le respondió, "Gracias por ser paciente, por cierto"

.

 _*Tres de cada cuatro rocas grises recomiendan que los empujes._

 _._

Luego de enfrentarse con varios monstruos, resolver los puzles, se encontró con tres rocas, empujando las primeras dos, cuando intento con la tercera, esta hablo. Parecía molesta por intentarlo, así que le pidió moverse, no avanzo lo suficiente; esta avanzo para una dirección incorrecta, lo volvió a pedir, y esta avanzo más, resolviendo el puzzle.

Iba a atravesar, pero la roca se movió.

Le pidió que permanezca, aun un poco molesta, se regresó al lugar, permitiéndole avanzar.

.

 _"Sabiendo que algún día el ratón puede dejar su agujero"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

 _._

Sans se le iba adelantando, recordándole a Toriel, el esqueleto le esperaba al lado de un fantasma. El cual, bloquea el camino.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" decía el fantasma. "Zzzzzzzzzz…" continuo, "Se ha ido ya" dijo, "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

El fantasma seguía diciendo _Z_ con fuerza, fingiendo que está durmiendo y decidió moverlo, Frisk le sonrió al fantasma, quien le lanzo lágrimas, le contó a Napstablook un pequeño chiste, aunque Sans se rio, el fantasma no lo hizo.

El fantasma quería mostrarle algo, con sus lágrimas formo un sombrero. Pregunto si le gustaba, y respondió que sí, se veía feliz al encontrar un amigo, y se quitó del camino, permitiéndole avanzar.

Siguió caminando por las Ruinas, encontrándose varias arañas, más Frogitts, Vegetoids, Looxs, Moldsmals, Migosps, puzles y un cuchillo de juguete, Frisk finalmente había llegado a la sala con un árbol, encontrando a Toriel.

Se veía preocupada, molestándose consigo misma, por dejarle, sobre todo tanto tiempo, le pidió seguirla, encontrándose una pequeña casa.

.

 _"Viendo una linda, pequeña casa en las Ruinas"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

.

Frisk entro a la casa, percibiendo un olor, le dio la bienvenida a la casa, le mostró la habitación, comenzó a explorar la sala y toda la casa, encontrando unas escaleras, y cada vez que bajaba, ella le daba una excusa diferente. Hasta que finalmente le pidió como salir.

Toriel se fue, Frisk bajo las escaleras, ella esperaba abajo, explico la historia y sus motivos para que no saliera, y no lo iba a hacer hasta demostrarle que era fuerte como para vivir a cualquier cosa. Toriel le enfrento, y siguió perdonándole hasta que le dejo ir.

Frisk pudo irse, con la condición de no volver, Toriel le abrazo y se fue, dando una última mirada, el humano camino por un pasillo largo, al salir, encontró a Flowey.

"Inteligente, muy inteligente" dijo la flor, "Te crees muy listo, ¿Verdad?" cuestiono.

"En este mundo, es _matar o morir_ " exclamo, "Así que fuiste capaz de jugar con tus propias reglas" no parece feliz con esto.

"Perdonando la vida de una sola persona"

"Apuesto a que te sientes realmente bien" era una molesta flor, "No has matado a nadie esta vez" si, era una molestia, "Pero, ¿Qué pasará si te encuentras a un despiadado asesino?"

"Morirás, morirás y morirás" dijo sonriente, "Hasta que te canses de intentarlo" dijo con calma, "¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Mataras de frustración?" cuestiono.

"¿O te rendirás enteramente con este mundo?" pregunto. "¿Y me dejaras heredar el poder de controlarlo?"

"Yo soy el príncipe del futuro de este mundo" y sí que tenía un problema, "No te preocupes, pequeño monarca, mi plan no es el regicidio"

"Esto es mucho más interesante"

Flowey se rio; despareciendo al enterrarse en la tierra. Frisk atravesó la puerta, preguntándose porque hacía frío.


	8. 08 One Ton Of Skeleton

.

Frisk llego a la salida, acercándose a unos arbustos, encontrando una cámara, el humano le sonrió, y siguió avanzando, Sans se acercó haciendo flotar el dispositivo, riéndose de igual manera, aunque en la pantalla solo se vería una sombra, al menos ya saben que llegaron.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un puente, explicando que quien las hizo, las hizo demasiado anchas para evitar el paso, se oía una risa a la distancia, alarmando al pequeño esqueleto, ambos pasaron el puente, y Sans se escondió, hubo una lámpara conveniente cerca del puesto para vigilancia.

Rápidamente, apareció una alta figura, era otro esqueleto, corriendo hacia Frisk, se detuvo enfrente.

"Oye, ¿Acaso eres un humano?" pregunto.

"En realidad, creo que es una roca" dijo Sans escondido.

El alto esqueleto parecía decepcionado mientras Frisk miro a la piedra a su lado.

"Oh" dijo suspirando.

"Oye, ¿Qué es eso enfrente de la roca?" preguntó el esqueleto escondido.

"¿Es eso un humano?" interrogó.

"Si" le respondió Sans.

¡Si! ¡Finalmente lo hice!" dijo el alto esqueleto. "Undyne va a estar…Papa va a estar…" no pudo terminar esas ni las siguientes oraciones por la emoción.

Recuperando la compostura, sonrió al humano y le extendió una de sus manos enguantadas y saludo a Frisk.

"Hola humano, soy el gran Papyrus" dijo con una sonrisa. "Y voy a detenerte" y siguió hablando, "Y entonces te capturare y te llevaré a la capital"

"Entonces…" se detuvo.

"No estoy seguro de que pasará después" admitió.

"En cualquier caso, continua solo si te atreves" comenzaba alejarse,"Nyeh heh heh" dijo riéndose. "Estaré atendiendo mis puzzles, te veré luego"

Cuando se fue, Sans salió, con una sonrisa incomparable.

"Será mejor irnos, puede que regrese y si lo hace…" hizo una pausa, "Tendrás que sentarte y aguantar más de mis divertidas bromas"

"¿Qué ocurre con la espera?" pregunto, "Mira, no hay nada porque temer" le sonrió con tranquilidad, "Es solo una caverna oscura llena de esqueletos y horribles monstruos"

Frisk y Sans siguieron avanzando, pero el pequeño esqueleto le detuvo.

"En realidad, eh…"

"Odio molestarte y detenerte, pero, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Frisk asintió lentamente.

"He estado pensando" comenzó, "Papyrus ha estado algo triste últimamente" se oía triste por esto, "Él nunca había visto un humano, y verte le ha hecho el día"

"Descuida, no es peligroso" con eso Frisk se relajó, "Incluso si lo intenta"

El humano sonrió.

"Muchas gracias"

Y ambos siguieron caminando.

.


	9. 09 Puzzles And More

_._

 _"La conveniencia de esa lámpara"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

.

Frisk se encontró con Snowdrake, Icecap, Doggo, Lesser Dog, en una parte, Sans le detuvo y comenzó a explicar los ataques azules y lo necesario para no ser herido por los mismos, haciendo referencia a su semejanza con las señales de parada. Vio un muñeco de nieve, quien le pidió llevarse un trozo de él, así podrá ver el mundo.

Y lo hizo, de pronto, llego con Papyrus.

"Oh, el humano ha llegado" exclamo, "Para detenerte he hecho varios puzzles"

"Creo que encontraras este puzzle bastante impactante…" "Como Ves, este es laberinto eléctrico invisible"

"Cuando toques una de las paredes del laberinto" dijo sacando una esfera, "Este orbe te dará una impactante sacudida"

"¿Suena divertido?"

"Porque la cantidad de diversión que vayas a tener, es realmente bastante pequeña, creo" dijo sonriendo, "Bien, puedes ir a adelante ahora"

Frisk dio unos cuantos pasos, haciendo que Papyrus se electrocute con la esfera, sin entender porque paso, Sans le dijo lo incorrecto, aunque seguro no le veía, era capaz de escucharle, sigue siendo extraño. Papyrus le entrego la esfera, dejando las marcas de las botas, señalando el camino a seguir.

El esqueleto alto no se puede creer eso, pero parece feliz, se escapó antes de poder hablar; los tres parecen felices. Llegaron con un vendedor de helados. Frisk pidió tres, uno para cada quien, le daría uno a Papyrus cuando pueda hallarle. Siguió avanzando por varios puzzles mas, pregunto acerca de lo mejor.

El humano respondió que era más difícil el _Jumble Junior_ , alegrando a Papyrus, quien le sigue esperando en puntos diferentes.

.

 _"Saber que el ratón algún día puede encontrar una manera de calentar el espagueti"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

.

Hubo una nota de Papyrus, cerca del plato de espagueti.

.

 _Humano, por favor disfruta este espagueti._

 _Lo que no sabes es que este espagueti es una trampa… Diseñado para tentarte. Estarás tan ocupado comiendo…Que no te darás cuenta que no estas progresando._

 _Siendo otra vez engañado por el gran Papyrus_

 _Nyeh heh._

 _-Papyrus_

 _._

Siguió avanzando, encontrarse con Dogamy y Doragessa, evitando morir, con suerte. Continuo evadiendo los puzzles, preguntando como resolverlos, el siguiente explico cada color, confundido al humano. Las baldosas cambiaron de colores, dejando el rosa con rojo, dejando el camino libre para pasar.

Papyrus se fue.

.


	10. 10 Papyrus

.

 _"Saber que ese perro nunca se rendirá intentando hacer el perfecto perro de nieve…"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

.

Frisk se encontró con Greater Dog, cuando llego a un puente, las trampas se activaron, aterrando al humano y dejando sin palabras a Sans. Papyrus explico cómo funcionaba y aunque decía acerca de activarlo, nunca lo hizo, y el esqueleto alto puso una excusa creíble, las trampas se desactivaron.

Ambos escucharon el suspiro, era incapaz de ser malo, incluso si lo intentaba.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" pregunto, "Esta fue otra decisiva victoria para Papyrus"

Sans se veía confundido.

"No sé qué va a hacer ahora, si fuese tú, me aseguraría de que entiendo los ataques azules"

Llego a Snowdin, encontrándose varios monstruos, todos amables, llegando a una librería, a una tienda, una posada, un restaurante, y varias casas, ya salía de Snowdin, cuando Papyrus apareció enfrente

"Humano, déjame contarte acerca de unos complejos sentimientos" su voz era seria, "Sentimientos como la alegría de encontrar otro amante de la pasta, la admiración por las habilidades de resolver puzzles de otro"

"El deseo de tener una persona genial e inteligente, que piense que eres genial" dijo el esqueleto, "Esos sentimientos… Deben ser los que sientes ahora mismo"

"Apenas puedo imaginarme como tiene que ser sentirse de esa forma, después de todo, yo soy muy genial" se escuchó triste, "Ni siquiera me pregunto que será tener muchos amigos"

"Me compadezco de ti, solitario humano" más tristeza en su voz, "No te preocupes, ya no estarás solo; yo, el gran Papyrus seré tu…"

"No, no, esto está mal" admitió, "No puedo ser tu amigo"

"Tú eres un humano y debo capturarte; entonces puedo completar el sueño de toda mi vida"

La lucha comenzó, donde Frisk ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de actuar, pues se interrumpió la pelea; el esqueleto parecía triste…

"Sabes, no importa si Undyne me despide…" dijo tranquilo, "Incluso que mi padre este mirando"

Levanto a Frisk del piso.

"¡Escucharon bien! El humano es mi amigo y yo lo protegeré" grito hacia nadie. "Venir por el sí se atreven"

Con esto salió corriendo hacia su casa, entrando y dejando al humano en el sillón, se dirigió a la cocina, trayendo un par de platos de espaguetis, comieron con gusto.

"Sabes, mi padre tal vez…" silencio, "Le sorprenderá verte" dijo preparando la situación, "No es malo en realidad, a pesar de solo usar una bata blanca"

Frisk bostezo, durmiéndose en el sillón, Papyrus trajo una almohada y una manta, acomodando al humano, dirigiéndose a la cocina nuevamente, para hacer la cena.

Por alguna razón, vio una silueta descansando al lado del humano, pero al parpadear, esta se desvaneció.

.


	11. 11 No Answer

.

No debió haber tardado tanto, seguía avanzando rápidamente por Snowdin, odiaba su trabajo, siempre consumiendo su precioso tiempo, ambos lo detestan, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, esa voz constante y cercana le decía si cometía un error, sugerencias y le gritaba la hora.

Realmente quería saber su origen, por mucho buscar en todo el Underground, no sabe a quién le pertenece la voz, la familiaridad con la misma era tranquilizante, además Papyrus también le comentaba sucesos similares; al menos no estaba enloqueciendo.

Llego a casa, siendo recibido por su único hijo con una expresión preocupada, recibiendo regaños por llegar tarde, agarrándole del cuello del suéter, agitándolo y preguntando muchas cosas, que seguramente ni terminaba una pregunta y ya decía la siguiente.

"Lo siento Papyrus, ya sabes"

"¡No! ¡No sé!" exclamo con preocupación.

"El trabajo" respondió.

"Odio tu trabajo, ¿No puedes dejarlo?"

"No creo…" hizo una pausa, buscando por la casa. "¿Y dónde está tu nuevo amigo?"

"Eh, ¿Si escuchaste?" dijo apenado por sus acciones.

"Claro que lo hice" dijo sonriendo, "También Alphys y todos los que trabajan en el laboratorio"

El humano salió por detrás de Papyrus, con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano, mirando al tercer esqueleto del día, era solo un poco más alto que su hijo, pero no importaba, este le dio la mano, cubierta por un guante blanco, la razón es desconocida.

"Hola humano" no se veía molesto, "Mi nombre es Gaster y es bueno verte"

La mirada de su padre, le indicaba salir.

"Bien, iré a buscar la cena"

Gaster se le quedo mirando, analizando las intenciones de Frisk.

"Gracias Frisk", el humano se quedó confundido. "Por no hacerle daño a mi hijo" termino de decir. "No podría soportar perder otro" murmuro.

Gaster se sorprendió, sin entender porque dijo tal cosa, y Frisk lo noto, hubo cosas extrañas en el mundo, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, en el comedor, Papyrus había puesto cuatro platos, y solo hubo tres en la casa.

Esas cosas seguían pasando, hablando en plural, cuando hablaba Gaster o Papyrus, mencionaban a un tercero, y ninguno de ellos entendía la razón. Frisk ya sospechaba a quien se refieren, pero valía la pena mencionarle.

El humano dejo la casa al día siguiente, buscando a Sans, regreso al puesto en la salida de las Ruinas, encontrándolo allí.

"Supongo que quieres respuestas"

"Si, me gustaría saber que pasa" contesto.

No solo con ellos, solo estuvo en Snowdin, pero hacen referencia a alguien más, y hacen notar su ausencia.

"Hay cosas, las cuales no se borran tan fácil"

Algo estaba mal en el mundo, y era su culpa, no pueden cambiarlo, se encargó de ello, Sans desapareció, con el humano gritándole para volver a aparecer. Y lo hizo, manteniéndose detrás, y constantemente con intentos de agárrale, pero no pudo.

"Déjalo Frisk, no puedes tocarme"

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso no importa"

"Entonces preguntare a alguien más" dijo marchándose.

"Nadie más lo sabe, ninguno recuerda" con esto le detuvo, "Me encargue de eso"

Hubo una sombría expresión en Sans, luego suspiro, manteniéndose tranquilo, no quería decirle, pero supuso que algún día tendrá la necesidad de hablar, se dispuso a extender ese tiempo, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro a donde había ido, Frisk quería seguirle, la sensación en su alma fue suficiente para no hacerlo.

Por alguna razón, sabe que a donde fue Sans, no hay forma para seguirlo.

.


	12. 12 Change The Past

_._

 _"La oscuridad reconfortante del vacío"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

.

No se supone que deba interferir, no debe ser posible, sin embargo, allí estaba, enfrente al único monstruo, el cual jamás espero ver otra vez, Gaster volteo y dirigió su mirar a quien estaba detrás suyo, alejado por mucha distancia, cuando había estado seguro que se mantenía a su lado; no sabe el momento donde este ya no estaba.

Sans mantenía la vista en él, no era posible, se mantuvo mirando fijamente, el esqueleto enfrente no se movió, por algún motivo tenía lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, de inmediato corrió y se acercó.

"¡Sans! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?" cuestiono aumentando la cantidad de preguntas como la velocidad al decirlas, al punto de casi no ser comprensible.

De pronto, Sans le abrazo, aferrándose a su bata blanca, feliz por verle otra vez. En ese momento se quedó en silencio, anulando cualquier pregunta en su mente, devolviendo el mismo; Gaster era real, lo había conseguido, no sabe bien como, no lo entiende correctamente, aun así lo logro.

"¿Qué paso Sans?"

"Nada, Gaster, me alegra que estés bien" dijo haciendo su sonrisa más visible. "Estas bien" murmuro para sí mismo.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien" comento extrañado por el comportamiento.

"¿Dónde está Papyrus?" pregunto Sans mirando a su alrededor.

"Creo que está descansando en la parte superior" su mirada se mantuvo en la nada particular, "Tal vez no" dijo escuchando las pisadas haciéndose muy fuerte.

"¡Sans! ¡Papá!" Grito Papyrus, mostrándose y abrazando a su hermano.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta el momento en donde Papyrus notó las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas.

"¡Sans!, ¿Quién te hizo daño?" grito el menor acercándose con intenciones de encontrar lo incorrecto, "Sabía que no debí dejarte solo en esa pelea" exclamo casi llorando también.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso escuche pelea?" la voz de Gaster sobresalió entre las otras.

"¡Yo no recuerdo eso!" dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Papyrus dejo la cara de su hermano en paz, soltando su propia bufanda con la que quito las pocas lágrimas restantes.

"Papyrus" Gaster, lo levanto del piso, "¿Qué tal si vamos a preparar la cena? ¿Espagueti estará bien?"

El menor asintió vigorosamente, "Hablaremos luego de esto"

Papyrus y Gaster se dirigieron a la cocina, listos para preparar espagueti, dejando a Sans solo, iba a seguirlos, sin embargo un brillo llamo su atención, una estrella dorada flotando e iluminando una parte en su casa; se acercó a ella...

La tocó…

.

Save . Return

.

Sans . Lv1 . 10:30

.

Gaster's Family House - Snowdin.

 _*Patience/Justice_

.

File Saved


	13. 13 Search And Found

.

¿Qué se supone que busca?

El humano había sido presentado a la mayor parte de los monstruos, si no le habían atacado, bien era por Asgore, quien pidió no dañarle, no sería bueno actuar así, pondría triste a Papyrus, y Gaster no estará feliz con eso.

Frisk se mantenía en preocupación, Sans no volvió a aparecer desde hace días, pero al menos, la relación con los demás monstruos era buena, le dieron la oportunidad de visitar Waterfall y Hotland, siempre en compañía.

Ahora acompaño al doctor a su trabajo, Papyrus tenía también cosas que hacer, pero era una buena excusa para ir al laboratorio, viendo anime con Alphys en los descansos.

"Sabes Frisk, tienes suerte" dijo la lagarto amarillo. "Quizá el Dr. Gaster te ayude"

Le comento un poco acerca del monstruo que encontró en las ruinas, aunque le sonó el nombre, nada venía, y Sans no le mintió, nadie recordaba ese nombre; al otro lado de la habitación estuvo el monstruo con el que requiere hablar.

"Disculpe, señor Gaster"

"¿Qué ocurre Frisk?"

"¿Qué está investigando?"

El joven humano escuchaba, la actual investigación ponía prioridad en encontrar un lugar extraño, el doctor le hablo de muchas cosas, líneas temporales, realidades alternas, viajar en el tiempo, el poder del Reset y utilizar el Save. Este pregunto si lo uso para mantenerse a salvo, a lo cual negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es extraño" dijo mientras hizo aparecer un teléfono. "Cuando llegaste comenzó a grabarse un nuevo archivo" busco a través de las paginas digitales.

"¿Realmente no sabes qué es eso?" señalo a la estrella dorada detrás suyo.

Una vez más negó, vio las horas y lugares donde se guardaban, y al ver el nombre, dejo caer el dispositivo; ese nombre le sonaba, lo hacía feliz y le entristecía a la vez. No era la primera vez en verlo, ¿Por qué estaba en todos lados y a la vez en ninguna parte?

Frisk levanto el celular, con una grieta a través de su pantalla y miro el nombre.

"Yo conozco este nombre" murmuro.

"¿Qué has dicho?" interrogo mientras levantaba la vista.

"Yo sé quién es" le dijo el humano.

"¿Puedes dibujarle?"

Frisk se puso a dibujar, por fin sabría quién era, tantos años teniendo esa curiosidad, será respondida; muchas cosas pueden tener sentido ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde, el humano le entrego una hoja, donde se dibujaba a si y a otro ser, parecía un esqueleto sonriente, vistiendo un largo abrigo azul con un suéter y un pantalón, ambos eran grises, solo en tonalidades diferentes, hubo un corazón invertido colgando de su cuello, sosteniendo en una mano una estrella dorada y abrazando al humano con la otra.

Siguió recibiendo dibujos, mostrando a varios monstruos, a la reina Toriel, Napstablook y una extraña flor. Era lo visto durante las ruinas y Snowdin, Gaster se detuvo en un último dibujo, mostraba al corto esqueleto triste, con las mismas palabras que dijo.

 _._

 ** _"Nadie más lo sabe, ninguno recuerda, me encargue de eso"_**


	14. 14 Like A Sharp Knife

.

¿Cómo pudo usar eso?

Estaba destinado para los humanos únicamente, no debería ser capaz, de la nada, el cansancio lo atravesó como un cuchillo afilado y peligroso, como en el terrible sentido al usar esa referencia, fue a buscar a su padre, necesitaba decirle, no todo, pero eso no fue normal. Al llegar a la cocina, solo su hermano estuvo allí.

"Paps, ¿Dónde está papá?"

"Fue a buscar el libro con las indicaciones para la comida" hizo una pausa, "Confundió el recetario con su libro de ciencia" dijo sujetando el libro para que su hermano viese la portada, "Otra vez" pasaba mucho más de lo que pensarías.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, controlando el irregular latir de su alma, decidió comprobar sus estadísticas.

.

 **Sans.**

 **LV: 1**

 **HP: 45/65**

 **ATK: 69 DEF: 67**

 ***Confundido**

.

Demasiado en verdad, ¿Cómo pudo perder tanto HP por utilizar el Save?, definido, no era para eso, los monstruos no deben hacerlo, seguro lo matará en un punto o momento, muchas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza, mareándole un poco, ¿Puede morir?

Con suerte, su función no se verá afectada porque él le use.

"Hermano, me voy a mi habitación" dijo dando pasos lentos y cortos.

"¿Qué hay de la cena?"

"Pu-puedes hablarme cuando este" se maldijo internamente por hablar así.

"¿Estás seguro de sentirte bien?"

Sans se detuvo, el silencio perduro unos segundos, su simple respuesta, era solo el comienzo, una señal para cosas importantes ocurrirán en el futuro; "Si, lo estoy" fue todo, luego se marchó.


	15. 15 Remember

.

¿Era por eso que no recuerda nada?

Quien fuese, consiguió borrar los recuerdos acerca de si mismo, era triste, algo paso por sus mejillas, ¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar?; Frisk parece preocuparse, no lo comprende, tranquilizo al humano, queriendo entender la necesidad del llagar a eso.

Poniendo más atención, busco como loco por todo el laboratorio, arrojando un montón de papeles y cosas por el aire, que permanecen en él, gracias a su magia, si estaba desesperado, pero no tanto para dejar romper sus cosas; arrugado y viejo, pero aun allí.

Comparando lo anterior con lo dado recientemente; era el mismo ser, su hijo años antes le dibujo, ¿Era el mismo?

"No puedo creerlo" dijo dejando el viejo dibujo.

El Humano lo tomo, si, lo afirmo, el dibujo no era mejor que el suyo, pero era él, y se lo afirmo.

 _._

 _"Saber que no necesitas decirles la verdad"_

 _"Filling you with patience"_

 _._

¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

Hubo cosas faltantes, sitios vacíos y muchas cosas sin tener sentido, al menos, si ponías a este ser, el universo tiene sentido, debía investigar, levanto al humano y las cosas necesarias, volverían a casa; detrás de la misma, hubo un laboratorio pequeño, sin embargo, allá estaban todos esos objetos.

Gaster se mantiene cerca, había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar a Frisk, protegerle y hacerlo con todos, después de todo, su otro trabajo y habilidad le permiten saber el mal o bien en cualquier criatura; el humano era bueno.

Al llegar a casa, fue al laboratorio, buscando esos objetos, entre tantos papeles, que señalan a Sans como un trabajante y pasante del Laboratorio Real, incluso fotos de Gaster con una figura borrosa, supone que le pertenece, también estaba Papyrus en una, saludando y sonriendo junto con este monstruo, ambos parecen felices.

Detrás de la fotografía, hubo una frase…

.

 _"Conociendo a Papyrus"_

 _"Bien, ya era hora"_

 _._

El álbum mostraba que estuvo muy presente en la vida de todos, tiene importancia, incluso una foto con tres monstruos. También hubo un mensaje atrás…

.

 _Gaster's Family._

 _._

¿Sans era de su familia?

Muchas interrogantes vinieron a su mente, y era momento para responderlas, para recordar lo olvidado.

.


	16. 16 Deja Vu

.

Un escalofrió había recorrió su cuerpo, esa sensación de que alguien, algo quizá, había utilizado un punto de salvado, era imposible, solo los humanos podrían hacerlo, incluso solo verlos, claro a excepción suya y su familia, pero no eran capaces de usarlos, un error tal vez; su mente trato de enfocarse en otro proyecto, aun así, su mente no salía del tema.

"¿Quién había sido?" pregunto a la nada particular.

Moriría por dentro, necesitaba saberlo ahora, retiro las cosas en el escritorio, abriendo un archivo registrador del Save, ¿Debía tomarlo como amenaza? ¿Un nuevo humano llego al Underground? ¿Había la necesidad de advertir y entrar en pánico?

Ya está entrando en pánico, debe calmarse, el registro marcaba su casa y Snowdin, volteo a su lado, donde la estrella flotaba inocentemente, como si no puede deshacer y rehacer el mundo, hubiera visto a un humano entrar a su hogar, los minutos marcados eran pocos, quizá hace media hora había sido creado este nuevo archivo; miró una segunda y tercera vez para asegurarse.

El archivo marcaba el nombre de su hijo mayor, como el creador del mismo, pero eso no era posible, ¿O si lo era? , Debajo de la ubicación donde se realizó el Save, marcaba en su respectivo color, _Paciencia_ y _Justicia_ , dos rasgos a encontrar en los humanos, ¿Era por eso? ¿Lo consiguió? ¿Eso era su culpa?

Una vez más, otra preocupación en su vida, por lo menos, hubo cosas buenas en ello, si cosas malas pasaban, faltaba solo cargar el ultimo archivo, solo esperaba la falta de necesidad del uso constante, ni que fuera tan requerido, suficiente tenía con crearlo y condenar a sus hijos a tener que recordar lo sucedido, Sans lo entendía, Papyrus apenas recordaba, era parte mejor así, las consecuencias eran terribles, por ahora, no estaría solo, sin esto, pensaría que estaba loco y quizá imaginando las sensaciones de Deja Vu.

Estaban allí, no está solo, eso importa.

Retomando el asunto anterior, debía comprobar si era verdad, no quiere preguntar, seguro dirá que no, la cena requiere su atención por ahora, más tarde regresaría. Quizá un humano si apareció, usando el nombre de Sans, no era muy común, poco probable, no debe descartarse la posibilidad. Regreso a la cocina, mirando al más joven en la casa vigilar la cocción del alimento.

"También sentiste eso, ¿Verdad?" pregunto sin mirarle.

Asintió, quedándose a un lado, observando el piso.

"¿Fue Sans?" interrogo, mirando a su padre, quien no respondió inmediatamente.

"No lo sé realmente, tal vez" sospechaba que no cometía error alguno, ni siquiera necesario investigar.

Miro a los lados, buscando al mayor de sus hijos, sin encontrarlo, debía estar allí, solo mencionabas la comida y se quedaba cerca, era extraño, también acompañaba a su único hermano favorito, una sensación le consumía.

Algo estaba mal, demasiado.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

"Dijo que iría a su habitación para esperar" dijo con calma, aunque también lo sentía.

Una inquietante sensación los consumía, y no era por el Save.

"Que le avisáramos cuando la cena este lista" dijo regresando su atención a la comida.

Gaster se levantó y fue a buscar a su hijo mayor, con una creciente preocupación a cado paso más cercano a donde se encuentra Sans, abrió con cuidado la puerta, allí esta, suspiro aliviado, miro a su hijo, su mascota, sus cosas, tan diferente de otros, eso quería, Sans no debe ser como los demás, debía ser él.

Abandono el lugar, mirando la estrella una vez adicional, recordaba quienes le habían inspirado y ayudado, Sans le dio la idea y Papyrus le dio el diseño, incluso parecía una estrella verdadera, era una pena la incapacidad de los otros monstruos para verles, también un alivio.

"¡La cena esta lista!" grito una voz desde la cocina.

Dudo mucho en molestar, sin embargo la excusa reservada con las propias palabras dichas, iba a ser interesante.

"Sans, despierta" dijo queriendo despertarle.

"¡No! ¡Déjame!" ordeno con menos molestia habitual y un tono más temeroso en la voz.

.


	17. 17 Beware With The Smile

.

Frisk abandono el laboratorio, decidiendo ir a visitar a Undyne, era ruda, pero buena y podría aprender cocina como Papyrus lo hizo, fue buscando la manera más rápida para llegar, encontrando una sombra oscura con un bote flotante en el agua.

"¿Puedes llevarme a Waterfall?"

La silueta no hablo, solo indico que subiese, así lo hizo, y comenzó a andar, llevándole por los pasajes de agua.

"Debes tener cuidado con la sonrisa" dijo esta figura.

El humano no comprendió.

"No siempre son de felicidad, pueden ocultar una gran tristeza"

Todos los monstruos parecen estar bien, incluso sintiéndose mal, no fingen estar contentos, ¿Quién puede ser?

"Creo que sabes a quien me refiero" dijo hablando normalmente.

Frisk lo reconoció.

"¿Sans?" pregunto Frisk, "¿Eres tú?"

"No necesito responder eso"

"¿Dónde habías estado?" Frisk siguió preguntando más cosas.

Sans le detuvo, indicando que se siente, y él hizo lo mismo mientras la barca avanzaba a su destino; decidiendo complacer al humano.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"No puedo decirte eso, de cualquier modo, no puedes llegar"

"¿Por qué tu si?"

"Puedes esperar esa respuesta"

"Entonces, ¿De verdad perteneces a la familia de Gaster?"

Perduro el silencio, donde solo se escuchó el avanzar del barco con el agua constantemente moviéndose.

"Ya no" murmuro para sí.

¿Se supone que tiene sentido eso?

"No todo lo tiene y a veces, ni siquiera lo necesita"

Era su misma existencia algo carente de esto, y no era quejarse, no debía estar allí, sin embargo lo estaba y protegería a Frisk, no lo necesita ahora, pues ha conseguido amigos, tal vez no pueden salir y ver el mundo exterior, tienen suerte; ya vio todo y el humano tiene sus buenas razones para ahora haber abandonado la superficie.

Sans dejo a Frisk en Waterfall, el humano se bajó del bote, al mirar atrás, se había ido; llegando con Undyne, conversando de cocina, métodos de lucha, el pasado…

Según Undyne, Gaster apareció un día con Papyrus en sus brazos, tan lindo, le mostro la foto, se reconocían cuatro figuras en ella, Gaster, Papyrus, Undyne y Alphys; la quinta parecía ser una simple mancha azul y también con texto atrás de esta.

.

 _"Nunca me gustaron las fotos, aunque son una manera de mantener recuerdos, iba a ser olvidado, así son mejores las cosas, ¿No lo crees niño?"_

 _._

Cuatro monstruos, era indispensable una reunión pronto.

Frisk le pidió a Undyne tener una reunión al día siguiente, ahora iba a encontrarse con Alphys.

.


	18. 18 The Voice In the Void

.

La oscuridad era sofocante, tan poco agradable, ya ha estado en ella, solo no se acostumbra.

"¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil?" cuestiono una voz en la oscuridad.

Esa molesta voz de nuevo, no lo dejaba tranquilo cada vez al llegar en ese mundo oscuro.

"¿Crees que realmente puedes cambiar la línea temporal?" en esa voz, hubo burla, bastante desagradable.

Esta se detuvo, casi pensando en lo siguiente para decir.

"¡No puedes cambiar un valor predeterminado, Sans!" grito para después reírse con locura.

La oscuridad ejercía una presión sobre él, ahogándolo a pesar que no necesitaba respirar, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de este ser.

"¡El vacío siempre reclamara a Gaster!"

Eso fue suficiente, un blaster apareció haciendo disparos casi aleatorios, esta criatura evadía los ataques, hasta simplemente detenerse, el misterioso ser solo reía.

"Tienes mala puntería" comento con una diabólica sonrisa, "Seguro hubieses matado a alguien"

"¡Sans!" la débil voz llamó a la distancia.

"Tienes suerte, supongo" desapareció al terminar la frase.

A pesar que no leve, puede sentir su molesta presencia, "Si, supongo que sí" hablo consiente, el ser le oyó, no comento nada al respecto.

.


	19. 19 Royal Laboratory

.

Alphys avanzaba por su casa, cuando Frisk hizo aparición, preguntando por lugar de reunión, la lagarto amarilla indico el laboratorio como un buen lugar, mencionar a Undyne le hizo sentirse nerviosa. Frisk sonrió ante esto, tuvo el almuerzo y se despidió, regresando a Snowdin.

Gaster estaba siendo arrastrado por Papyrus lejos de su estudio, obsesionado con encontrar respuestas; sí que necesitan saber la verdad.

¿Qué sucedió en el pasado?

Sans se negó a responder cosas relacionadas a esa época, el único ser con esas respuestas, negándose a darlas, durante la cena, siguieron conversando, todavía en plural, sin embargo, ya tienen la idea quien se refieren.

Al día siguiente, en el laboratorio tenía diversos aparatos, dentro de cajas encontró grabaciones, y comenzó la reproducción, todos se sentaron alrededor de la pantalla.

.

Gaster hizo aparición en la pantalla, atrás suyo hubo una extraña máquina y varios planos respecto a inventos diversos.

"¿Está grabando esa cosa, Sans?" cuestiono el médico.

"Claro doc, lo está" hablo este monstruo.

"¿Seguro?" dudoso interrogo.

"Por supuesto, sigue" parecía molesto por su dudar.

El doctor explico acerca del extractor de determinación, explicando su función, presentando a Alphys, quien le ayudo en el proyecto, también comento acerca del punto para guardar, aunque solo Papyrus, Gaster y Frisk lo ven en la pantalla.

Papyrus apareció en la grabación, gritándole a su padre.

"Hola Papyrus" dijo el mayor entre todos. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Hacemos vigilancia" contesto.

"¿Hacemos?" la voz del que mantiene la cámara.

En la pantalla apareció Undyne, gritando y levantando a Papyrus por todos lados, alterando al doctor de la grabación y al que la ve. Alphys revisa algunos documentos, Gaster perseguía a Undyne queriendo agarrar a su hijo.

"¡Lucha conmigo!" grito Undyne.

"Yo lo hago" dijo Sans.

Sans dejo el aparato en la mesa, haciendo aparición en la cámara, la lucha ni siquiera comenzó, pues el corto esqueleto hizo levitar a Papyrus y lo atrapo cuando la magia termino su efecto.

"Gane" respondió Sans.

"¡Eso es trampa!" gritaron ambas Undyne.

"No lo es" dijo el esqueleto. "Bien doc, es tuyo" con eso le entrego a su hijo.

"Gracias Sans"

"No tienes que agradecerme padre" murmuro, "Todo por mi hermano"

.

La grabación termino, mostrando una pantalla negra.

Dejando a los seis presentes en la habitación sorprendidos, el último, no sabe cómo eso hizo aparición en la sala, se deshizo de todo.

"Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden borrar" murmuro.

Los otros buscaban a quien dijo eso, pero eran cinco, ninguno había hablado.

.


	20. 20 Stay Patience

.

Dark

Darker

Yet Darker

The Darkness Keeps Growing

.

Durante suficiente tiempo se quedó en el vacío, la nada y algo a la vez, tan solitario, incluso para disfrutarla, pues quien le estuvo molestando, no puede llegar hasta allí; en esa libertad llamo a su mascota favorita, la que siempre se mantenía en forma física, supuso muchas cosas, al final, aquella voz demente tiene razón, tantas líneas temporales, todas, la mayoría termina con ese fatídico hecho, la desaparición de Gaster en la respectiva línea temporal y el olvido del mismo.

Su hermano apenas recordaba quien era su padre, incluso si tuvo uno en algún momento, no fallo al cuidar de Papyrus en el futuro, pero no puede llenar ese espacio vacío dejado por su padre; debía cambiar el futuro, aunque eso significase tirarse y entregarse al vacío el mismo.

Después de todo, nunca dijo que Gaster tiene que ser reclamado, ¿Verdad?

Así era como puedes doblar todas las reglas del vacío a tu favor, al de otros, para que sea mejor, su padre sabría que hacer donde él no podía, si necesitaba salir, siempre puede volver, será fácil para él hacerlo, suspiro con tristeza, con suerte podrá ver los acontecimientos, no se perderá nada.

Era por ellos, de eso se convenció, solo debe lograrlo.

.

¿En qué momento pudo pasar esto?

Había tratado desesperadamente de mantenerle vivo, pidiendo una locura a Asgore; ¿En que había estado pensando?; bien, realmente cree que en su situación, ni siquiera pensó correctamente en las consecuencias, esto iba a matarlo, Papyrus se mantuvo a su lado, ninguno atreviéndose a molestar a Sans de su descanso particularmente intranquilizador.

El tiempo transcurrió, hasta que un día, simplemente comenzó de nuevo…

.

You can't give up…

Sans, Stay patience…

.

¿Qué paso?

Por alguna razón estaba en casa, en vez del laboratorio, su teletrasportación era estable, no tiene sentido haber vuelto, a menos que, Papyrus le dirigió una mirada sorpresiva, Gaster salió de la cocina, olvidando la comida que sigue cocinándose como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Allí estaba Sans, al lado del punto de Save, realmente lo hizo, entonces murió, la sensación ante fallar era deprimente, sin eso, hubiese muerto.

No era agradable recordar eso, en ningún sentido, Sans se levantó del suelo, seguro que debía estar en su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando el mirar triste del padre, Papyrus lo abrazo con felicidad y le abrazo.

"Me alegra que estés bien hermano" dijo sin despejarse.

De inmediato reconoció ese comportamiento, Sans hizo lo mismo con él, ¿Algo malo le había ocurrido a él?, la respuesta era inquietante, su impresión era si, debía preguntar varias cosas, en unas no tendrá respuesta; era mejor que ninguna…

.


	21. 21 But They Refused…

.

Todos están impactados, de ellos, Gaster parece estar en un profundo estado metal del pensamiento, mirando fijamente sus manos, tiene sentido, todo lo tenía.

Tuvo otro hijo, la otra parte faltante en su alma, el vacío era compresible, la culpa lo estaba destruyendo, olvido a alguien perteneciente a su familia, y posiblemente fue su culpa.

"Sans, por favor aparece" llamaba Frisk por el lugar.

Papyrus se mantuvo con él, no cualquier día descubres cosas así, Gaster se veía terrible, tan deprimido y ahogándose en su culpa.

"Sans, ya lo saben" Frisk seguía intentado.

"No lo saben" la voz vino desde la oscuridad.

"¿Por qué no sales?" Alphys con curiosidad le cuestiono.

"La luz…" murmuro. "Apágala" pidió.

Papyrus apago la luz, dejando la brillante luz de la estrella iluminar la habitación, una sombra apareció bajo esta, era parecido a la foto, pero una marca se extendía por cada ojo y se ve tan triste, cansado.

Intentaron acercarse, pero los detuvo.

"No tiene caso, no pueden tocarme"

"¿Eso es en lo que trabajo anteriormente doctor?"

El mayor entre ellos asintió.

"¿Por qué sales solo con esa luz?" Undyne hablo.

"Ellos pueden verme" señalo a su padre, su hermano y al humano, "Ustedes no y debían verme"

"¿Por qué nos hiciste olvidarte?" la voz temblorosa provino del doctor.

Sans permaneció tranquilo, sus ojos no brillaban, se quedó quieto y sin moverse.

"Era por esto" suspiro con tristeza.

Se levantó, haciendo aparecer un libro, leyendo la primera parte…

 _._

 _Esto es mi culpa, debí detenerle_

 _Sans murmuro palabras extrañas, menciono el vacío, líneas temporales, la razón por la cual, llego allí. Sé que sigue con vida, debo… tratar…_

 _Necesito salvarlo…_

 _._

"No puedes salvarme" grito aventando el libro lejos. "Nadie puede" murmuro agarrando el corazón en su cuello.

"Ríndanse…" pidió. "Ya lo he aceptado"

Junto sus dedos, consiguiendo la mirada de todos.

"Olvídense de mí, es lo mejor para ustedes"

Chasqueo sus dedos, desapareciendo, regresando la luz normal en la sala.

 _._

 _Intentaron hacerte olvidar…_

 _Pero te rehúsas…_

 _._

 _Todos se rehúsan…_

 _._


	22. 22 Talking With You

.

"Sans, necesito hablar contigo"

El mayor de los hermanos volteo a verlo, mientras Papyrus acomodaba los platos recién lavados en su sitio respectivo, dejando la cocina al notar el mirar de Gaster, una vez ambos solos, Sans se sintió fatal, casi nunca hablaban solos, no era bueno.

"Lo siento" dijo sin más.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto impactado por esas palabras.

"Falle Sans, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, estarías muerto"

¿Hacer? ¿Qué hizo?; apenas recordaba cosas bien, odiaba esos puntos dorados repartidos por todos lados, allí llego a él, murió, y regreso al punto donde el archivo guardo.

"Sans, ¿Qué paso para que vinieras hasta aquí?"

"¿Qué?" grito sorprendido.

"No quieras mentirme, ya lo note" dijo con frialdad, "Sé que regresaste aquí, no entiendo porque" ni siquiera sabe que cosas tan malas pasarían para tomar tal decisión, morir era una cosa, pero, paso así, ¿Era eso?

"Lo lamento, eso no puedo decírtelo, te darás cuenta con el tiempo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?" intrigado cuestiono.

"En unos años" murmuro débilmente, pero él escucho.

"¿Algo que deba saber?"

Debía decirle ciertas cosas, esas cosas que no deben ser evitadas.

"Utilizar el Save me arrebata HP"

Gaster parecía no tener idea, pues en verdad, nunca un monstruo uso su creación, quizá estudiando y mejorando más, puede evitar que se repitiera. Pero volverá a su odioso laboratorio y al trabajo que dejo atrás.

"Quizá lo pueda arreglar" dijo sonriente.

Sans también lo hizo, le abrazo con fuerza y se fue con calma, comenzó a seguirle, se mantuvo frente al punto de guardado, reemplazando el anterior archivo…

.

Save . Return

.

Sans . LV 1 . 36:27

.

Gaster's Family House - Snowdin.

 _*Patience/Justice_

.

File Saved

.


	23. 23 Has It Always Been That?

.

Tuvo que agarrarle o hubiera caído una vez más al suelo, Gaster hizo un rápido chequeo a las estadísticas de su hijo mayor, para asegurarse que el daño no fuese mayor del imaginado.

.

Sans.

LV: 1

HP: 58/64

ATK: 69 DEF: 67

*Agotado, más de lo aparente.

.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, por lo menos el HP arrebatado era menor, y quizá algún día en el futuro dejaría de quitárselos, Gaster mando a sus hijos a descansar, mientras seguía su trabajo como científico real de Asgore, terminar los planos del CORE para alimentar con energía el Underground y comenzar a construirlo, tal vez los pasantes y sus compañeros en el trabajo pueden ayudarle.

Hubo desventaja en ser los únicos recordadores del Reset, no hubo a quien decirle esas cosas, lo olvidaban y cada progreso logrado se perdería; sus hijos eran el consuelo y ancla a su cordura, recordaba bien como habían existido, del desear no estar tan solo, claro, tenía amigos, compañeros, a Asgore y a Toriel si quería ir a buscarle a las Ruinas.

Claro que cada acción tiene su consecuencia, pensó en esto mientras miraba la nieve caer, un precio que estuvo dispuesto a pagar y no se arrepentía al hacerlo.

.

* * *

.

 _En el pasado…_

 _._

¿Qué hace el Dr. Gaster en el laboratorio?

Pocos tenían ese privilegio, sin embargo, el doctor comenzaba a aparecer demasiado temprano por las instalaciones, y no lo veían irse a casa, incluso que podría decirse que no se iba, y era verdad, permanecía días adentro, cada día más cansado, no dormía y ya preocupada a los otros trabajadores del lugar.

"¿Doctor Gaster?" le llamó una voz sobresaltándole.

¿En qué momento se quedó dormido?

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

Ellos no lo entenderán, no puede decirles, si fallaba, esto lo matará, y tratarán detenerlo, era una locura, el mismo se detendría si no fuese su idea y hubiera aceptado que su cordura era mínima, y morir no le da miedo, tantas variables, le dolía la cabeza, se limitó a señalar la estrella invisible para ellos.

"Estoy mejorando mi proyecto anterior" respondió con simplicidad.

Ninguno allí cuestiono más, pues parecía que si seguían haciendo preguntas casi invasivas, el doctor pronto puede utilizar el prototipo de arma escondido en el piso inferior del laboratorio.

Así siguió trabajando, y comenzó a redirigir la energía, avisando con anticipación de la falta de esta en el laboratorio, encerrándose en una sala, impidiendo el paso a sus compañeros preocupados, miraba la pantalla intranquilo, sabiendo que en algún momento tendrá un detenimiento.

"Doctor, ¿Qué está haciendo allí adentro?"

A cada pregunta, el silencio fue respuesta, uno fue a llamar al rey, para ver si reaccionaba y lo sacan del lugar, el laboratorio tiene una conexión con el castillo, por eso el trabajador y Asgore no tardaron en llegar. Gaster escucho un golpeteo suave en la puerta, extraño por los anteriores golpes desesperados.

"Gaster, ¿Estas allí?"

Lo tomo por sorpresa, aunque debía esperarlo, ¿Tan preocupados estaban los demás?; Nuevamente hubo silencio, escuchaba la conversación a como estuvo durante esos últimos meses, y seguían llamando.

Un grito de dolor desgarro el silencio que estuvo presente durante unos minutos, alterando a todos en el exterior, el grito se detuvo, dejando sin alternativa a sus amigos, derribaron la puerta, encontrando al médico en el piso, Asgore corrió a él, buscando el daño, encontrándolo de inmediato.

"No les digas" murmuro cayendo inconsciente por el cansancio de la operación y la privación del sueño.

Todos estaban preocupados, poniendo atención a Gaster, que no distinguieron los contenedores brillantes en la parte más arrinconada de la sala, al salir todos, una pantalla se ilumino.

.

 _"Proyecto 5-7: New Life"_

 _5 - 1% completado…_

 _7 - 1% completado…_

 _._

* * *

.

"Gaster, despierta"

Escuchaba esa voz, y las demás, solo no quería obedecer, no quiere despertar, ni siquiera vivir si sus intentos han sido inútiles, Asgore se encargó del mantenerle vivo, pero no sirve si el mismo no quiere hacer nada.

"Gaster, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" llamo el rey.

No puede engañarlo, sabe que está oyendo.

"Necesitaba saber si funcionaria"

En cada mano hubo un agujero perfecto, no puede clasificarse en accidente, si se lo hizo a sí mismo. Puede vivir con partes faltantes en su alma, a no ser que falle. Asgore no hizo más preguntas, principalmente por no obtener respuestas, dejo la habitación, hubo otras cosas pendientes, y se sintió mal por dejarle.

Gaster miro por la ventana, no sintió nada, y día con día, perdía esperanza, rindiéndose con la vida, angustiando a los doctores y a otros que escucharon la situación.

.

 _En el laboratorio…_

.

 _"Proyecto 5-7: New Life"_

 _5 - 100% completado…_

 _7 - 86% completado…_

.

Todo era escuchado, las voces hacen eco, llegando a cualquiera con capacidad de escuchar.

Incluso al pequeño corazón flotante, sentía la debilidad de otra alma y no puede mandar una sensación, nada, era débil y no tiene capacidad en esto, un escalofrío, el sonido de agrietamiento era malo, terrible, ¿Cómo hacer algo?; ni siquiera emite un brillo, y debe hacer todo.

Bien, el hizo muchas cosas para hacer su existencia real, y también para el otro ser que se formaba aun lado de si, y si uno se rendía, los demás pueden perecer, debe decirle que están vivos, que tienen vida.

.

Gaster no tiene razón alguna para seguir existiendo en el mundo, había hecho esos seres para tener un enlace, si no existen, él tampoco quiere hacerlo; cuando una cálida sensación abarco su alma, sus manos temblorosas tocaron su propio pecho.

Había funcionado, ignorando su salud, se teletransporto al laboratorio, encontrando en el contenedor un alma blanca, pequeña, flotando. Abrazo el contenedor, sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro, estaba feliz, funciono; la otra alma aún necesita tomar forma, pero iba a estar bien.

 _"Lamento haber tardado tanto"_

Gaster se sorprendió, buscando el origen de la misma.

 _"¿Por qué te sorprende?" pregunto esa voz, "Nos hiciste así después de todo"_

El alma le hablaba, funciono mejor de lo esperado.

 _"Eso es poco esperanzador, ¿No lo crees?"_

"¿Me estas escuchando?"

 _"¿Por qué no lo haría?" cuestiono, "Piensas muy alto"_

Se dedicó a escucharle, anotando los registros y acontecimientos durante su ausencia, con los días, comenzaron a buscarle, sin pensar en que volvió al anterior lugar; las almas comenzaron a tomar su forma.

.

* * *

.

Nunca se sintió tan feliz como en ese momento.

Gaster miro la foto de sus hijos, el día en que presento a sus hijos a Alphys y Undyne. Dejo el marco sobre el escritorio, pensando en ellos y que hacer para mantenerlos a salvo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Sans siempre tuvo 64 de HP?

.


End file.
